


The smell of sex doesn't go away

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Really, Hikaru? In the studios’ toilets? Isn’t it a tad squalid?” he asked, turning up his nose.Yaotome waved his hand, apparently bothered by the younger’s objection.“Since when do you need a five stars hotel to cheat on your boyfriend?”





	The smell of sex doesn't go away

Chinen walked slowly down the hallway of the studios.

For now, he was done with the recordings.

He walked, slowly. His steps echoed in the deserted hallway, and he felt like a condemned man walking toward the gallows.

When he reached the toilet’s door he looked around a couple of times, before getting inside.

He closed the door behind his back, locking it and sighing, before turning around.

Hikaru was there.

He was leaning against the sink, his arms crossed and a sly look on his face.

“It took you a while.” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Yuri winced, shrugging.

“I’m sorry, but it looks like I was here to work.” he replied, sarcastic.

Hikaru chuckled lightly, then walked toward him and brought his hands on his hips, leaning over him and kissing down his neck.

Yuri sighed lightly, as if he was annoyed, before pulling away from his hold.

“Really, Hikaru? In the studios’ toilets? Isn’t it a tad squalid?” he asked, turning up his nose.

Yaotome waved his hand, apparently bothered by the younger’s objection.

“Since when do you need a five stars hotel to cheat on your boyfriend?” he asked, innocently. “Until know you’ve never been picky about the place where we fuck.” he pointed out.

The other bit down on his lip, thoughtful.

He hated the way Hikaru always had to remark the situation they were in.

He hated the way he always managed to mention Yuya, almost as if he had fun making him feel guilty about what he was doing.

Because he was guilty, and very much so. He had been since that night, weeks before, when he had had dinner at Hikaru’s place and all of a sudden they had jumped each other like animals.

When he had woken up in his bed, naked and leaning against him, he hadn’t know how he felt.

He just knew he had liked it, and that during the following days he had never stopped looking for him, always answering when it was the elder calling.

Hikaru was a drug.

His hands and his mouth were a drug, and his tongue and his body.

It was something he couldn’t give up on, once tasted.

He didn’t comment his last words, because he knew that arguing was pointless.

The elder was always merciless on him, and after all it served no purpose to try and justify something that was unjustifiable.

He wasn’t going to be picky, because Hikaru was right: he didn’t need a five stars hotel, he just needed, he w _anted_ that body, feeling it on and inside him.

He got closer again, tiptoeing and pressing his lips on the elder’s.

It was enough to give Hikaru the green light.

He pushed on his hips, sending him against the sink and helping him to sit on it, going back to kiss his neck and bringing his fingers to undo the buttons of his shirts, lingering his brushes against those inches of skin left bare by his passage.

Chinen pushed against him, antsy, and almost sighed in relief when the elder’s hands moved on his cock, caressing it slightly over the thick fabric of his jeans, before undoing the fly and slipping a hand inside, still touching him, too slow for his taste.

“Hikaru...” Yuri complained, arching his back to meet that touch, hearing the other chuckling for the urge he showed; then, anyway, he granted his wish and pulled off both his trousers and his pants.

With his erection free from any obstruction, Yuri sighed, blissfully.

He rolled his head back against the mirror, closing his eyes and letting Hikaru touch him, slowly licking at the head of his cock before taking it wholly in his mouth, his fingers busy around his opening.

Then his mouth went lower, and Yuri jumped when he felt his tongue get inside of him alongside his fingers, feeling him prepare him with a care he wasn’t expecting, while he kept asking for more, moaning his name low, careful not to be heard.

It wasn’t long, and Hikaru got back on his feet, pulling his own jeans down enough to free his cock, settling between his legs and wrapping them around his hips, his hands on the small of Yuri’s back to pull him closer, looking him in the eyes for a split second before pushing inside of him.

Chinen was forced to choke a moan in Yaotome’s shoulder, and breathed deeply trying to adjust quickly, then nodded him to signal he could start moving.

And Hikaru did, and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again, and repeated those same movements faster and faster, in a crescendo of feelings for both of them.

Yuri screamed when Hikaru’s cock touched him deeper, and tightened his legs around him, while one of Hikaru’s hands moved on his shaft, stroking it hard, angling his thrusts, trying to make him feel as good as humanly possible.

And it didn’t take Yuri long to climax; he clawed Hikaru’s shoulders, holding onto them and barely suffocating a scream while coming on his hand.

Yaotome smiled lightly, before moving back inside him harder, holding him still and keeping him close while he came, spilling inside his body, rolling his head back and making a sound almost animalistic.

For a while there was just the sound of their heavy breaths, and of Yuri’s hands attempting to clean the misty mirror, almost distractedly, as if he wanted to avoid looking the other in the eyes.

Hikaru recovered first, running the water and washing up quickly, then he pulled his jeans back up and went to the door, glimpsing at Yuri.

“Need a hand?” he asked, ironical, while the younger shook his head.

He didn’t want Hikaru’s help.

He wanted him to leave, to leave him alone getting that smell off his body, because he couldn’t explain it to Yuya.

And he wanted him to leave him alone to his guilt, coming always too late, when the bliss of the orgasm was gone and he could only feel disgusted by himself.

The elder seemed to understand and nodded, before getting out.

Chinen got off the sink, looking at his reflection on that mirror still marked by the mist and his hands, distorting his image.

And just then, alone, filthy and guilty, he cried.

 


End file.
